This invention relates to electrolyte compositions.
Polyethylene oxide (PEO) polymers have been proposed for use as electrolyte compositions for batteries and other applications. Advantages of such polymers include the ability to form lightweight solid (or gelled) films. One problem with such materials, however, is the relatively high degree of crystallinity associated with the PEO polymer which inhibits ion transport (and thus ionic conductivity). It would be desirable to provide an electrolyte composition having the advantages of PEO polymers, but having higher conductivity under ambient conditions.